See You There
by Beat Bito
Summary: Neku's having weird encounters, first the crow, the kid, and now this strange white cat with that annoying look on its face. Joshua and Neku friendship, like it should be.


See You There

Ever since the Game, a lot of weird things have been happening to me.

I'm not talking about how I changed and all that. Obviously everyone already knows. No, I'm talking about the strange events that led up to my encounter with Joshua.

It was a simple enough thing, a trip to the store for my parents. Get some milk, get some bread, you would think it'd be simple. Unfortunately no, because on the way there I had the feeling of being watched.

Sure enough, once I stepped out of the convenience store on the street corner not even two blocks from my home, there was the sound of a raucous cawing above my head. I looked up, eyes narrowing, every instinct from the Game screaming into life. I don't know what I expected. A crow noise? An attack? But when I looked closer, all I saw was the flat eyed stare of a big black raven resting on the street sign, its feathers carrying a bluish sheen.

I ignored it, since it obviously wasn't anything important. Unfortunately when I passed the bird, it flew straight at me, and I almost dropped the bag.

I scowled, watching it fly away, vanishing over the buildings and out of sight.

* * *

That was the first odd encounter, the second odd encounter happened only two days afterwards. I had just gotten back from a meeting with Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme and was just sitting on my doorstep. I had my head in my hands, just a little tired from the activities from earlier. I loved Shiki to death—and I was not going to discuss the irony of that—but there were times when she was incredibly grating on the nerves. Almost more so than Joshua.

A voice interrupted my thoughts, light and friendly with a childish tilt. "Mister?"

I opened my eyes and looked into the face of a young boy with brown, mousy hair that was swept upwards in an untidy mess on his head. He had green eyes and a white shirt with khaki pants. I thought I knew every kid on my block, but I didn't recognize this particular person.

I raised my eyebrows, trying to keep my tone even. "What?"

The boy grinned. "Wouldja like to play Tin Pin with me? I'm practifying for my friend!"

Dear God, why Tin Pin? I detest that game. "How old are you, seven, eight?"

The boy's eyes gleamed. "Six, Mister!"

Whether or not I was willing to waste more of my time was up to question, and ultimately I decided to humor him. "Alright. What's your name?"

The boy rocked on his heels. "My name is Satoshi."

"I'm Neku." Standing up, I stepped down the stairs to crouch on the sidewalk with him. I studied his pins, noting their emblems and how he held them, but I wasn't expecting what he said next.

A snicker. "I know you're Neku, Mister."

I narrowed my eyes. How the heck did he know my name was Neku? I kept to myself, even now after the Game, mostly anyway. Had someone told him? Did he just hear it?

"How did you know?" I asked, trying to mask my suspicion. Something about Satoshi I already disliked.

Satoshi twirled a strand of brown hair around his finger, then stopped abruptly and smoothed the spiky mess back. "I heard one of your friends speaking to you, Mister Neku."

…That was a viable excuse I guess. Beat and Rhyme had been by earlier to drop off an extra skateboard. I played Tin Pin with Satoshi for a little while, three matches that I basically didn't try at. If the boy noticed, he didn't say so, just grinned and manipulated the pieces around. I let him win—I assure you I would never lose to a six years old—and once again Satoshi stunned me by saying:

"You're a different person now."

I didn't say anything, just lifted my eyes to scrutinize him. "What?"

"Yeah, you are." Said Satoshi as if it was the most obvious thing. "When I used to see you just a little while ago, you were all emo and stuff."

"Really?" I said skeptically. "Why were you stalking me?"

Satoshi stood up, collected his supplies, and grinned cheerily. "Not stalking you, I'm just very observant."

With that he turned and marched away down the gray streets without a backwards glance.

* * *

And finally we reach the third encounter.

I'm in my room, working on some late night homework. My room is pretty plain. Gray carpet, shelves stuffed with CDs, my old headphones hanging on a hook. TV, stereo, desk, bed. Not that impressive, but good enough for me, because it's _my_ room. Everything besides the carpet was handpicked by me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Turning my head, I heard a strange 'clinking' sound, like someone was tapping my window with a pencil. I got up, peering into the darkness, and saw by the dim orange glow of a streetlamp a medium sized white shape.

It took me a moment to realize it was a cat, with blue eyes like mine, though much darker. The cat's ears were folded back on his head and he was repeatedly jabbing his claws on my window.

I thumped my fist on the glass, lightly, in an attempt to chase it away. The cat licked a paw indifferently, still hitting my window.

"Damn cat, you're going to scratch the glass!" Annoyed, I opened the window with the intention of shoving the thing off my second story windowsill, but as soon as I did the cat leaped right through and into my room.

I turned around and watched it jump onto my desk and sit there, looking at me with amused eyes. I looked at it, studying the way it had its head lifted, the weird crinkle around its snout that made it look like it was smiling, the way it was even _sitting_ was vaguely-

"Josh?" I said incredulously.

The cat stared.

"Don't be an ass, I know it's you! What the hell are you doing here?"

The cat sighed, standing up and looking at me. Even as I watched, his eyes lost their ocean blue and were replaced with a soft violet. He spoke without opening his mouth.

'_Well, Neku,'_ said the Composer. _'I was wondering when you'd catch on.'_

"Don't weasel out of my question. What do you want?" I was always conflicted with Josh. I mean, he's my friend, but also he freakin _killed me. _I may trust him, but I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for that. Already my head was starting to pound; he gave me a headache quicker than I'd ever imagine was _possible._

Joshua swished his tail. _'Oh dear, and here I was hoping you'd be pleased to see me.'_

"Cut the crap and answer my question!" He always took forever to get to the point, and I knew better than anyone.

He suddenly unsheathed his claws and dug them into the wood of my desk, scraping the silver nails over and over on its surface, creating thin lines.

'_The truth of the matter, Neku, is that I was testing you.'_ He purred slightly, looking like this was the funniest thing in the world. _'I wanted to see if the Game affected you permanently or temporarily. My apologies, dearest, for not granting your greatest wish of seeing me at Hachiko. But I was busy.'_

"Permanently? What, you'd think I'd-"

'_I don't know. Why else would I watch you?'_

Understanding dawned. "The crow-"

'_Was me.'_ Joshua was still dragging his claws over the wood, looking strangely agitated. _'While you were walking, I checked to see if you were trying to block the world out. But no.'_

"…The boy-"

'_Was also me. There was a point when you would have completely ignored a kid that asked to play Tin Pin, or beaten them unmercifully. Not that you could have beaten me.'_

"Don't forget, I beat you at Tin Pin before." I countered, smiling slightly as the fur rose around his neck. "What about now?"

'_No reason at all. Just checking in on you, my dear partner.'_ He vanished for a few seconds, then the boy I knew reappeared on the desk.

Just the same as I remembered. Thin, a little shorter than me, with light gray and white clothes and those disturbing violet eyes. His hand was on his chin, eyebrows raised, smiling slightly with a vaguely bemused expression. His strange hair, not really gray but not white either, and not the correct shade to be silver, was falling around his face.

"How did you change your forms?" I had a feeling I already knew, but now that he was here, I really didn't want him to go. Josh and I may have started on…unfriendly terms, but I really did consider him a friend.

Joshua smiled, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "Neku, I'm the Composer. Doesn't that count as anything?"

"You don't have a Noise form?"

He put a hand up, still smiling. "I didn't say that. You do know I don't look like this naturally, don't you?"

I shrugged, unsure, and he just clicked his tongue and laughed softly.

"No, I _used_ to look like this," said he. His eyes flicked to the left and for a moment I imagined he was somewhat sad. Then it was gone, and he was staring at me so hard that I almost lowered my gaze.

"What?" I demanded.

He didn't even bat an eyelash at my tone. "Hmm? Oh, I'm watching your Soul. Much better, I have to say."

I said uncertainly, "Thanks?"

Joshua snickered and stood up. "The pleasure is all mine, Neku dear."

"You have to go already?" I said when he turned around.

I knew immediately: wrong thing to say.

He faced me with his ridiculous, huge smirk. "Oh? Sorry to see me go? Maybe I should stalk you more often."

"Get a life!" Regretting what I said just a moment ago, I waved my hand. "Go. Away."

Joshua laughed that annoying soft chuckle he always did. My head was really throbbing with one of the worst headaches I've had so far.

"I don't have a life, Neku. All I have is death, and I observe life so I don't forget it."

I didn't know what to say, and his expression had shifted to a still mask of indifference. I raised a hand in farewell. "Well, see you, Josh. But…"

"But…?" Joshua raised his eyebrows.

"You can read minds," I grumbled, not wanting to say it aloud.

"But this is much more fun, dear."

I gritted the words from between my teeth, "We meet at Hachiko almost every day at lunch, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and I…see you there?" Damn I heard some hope in those last three words.

Joshua smiled and I saw his form beginning to flicker. RG, UG, RG, UG, one moment I could see, the other not at all.

I heard his voice, though, before he vanished all together.

"I'll be there, Neku."

* * *

A/N: Alright, ya should know I don't write stories often and I know it prolly sucked, but drop a review anyway.

Why? Cuz its rude to read and bounce, yo.


End file.
